


anything's gender neutral if you don't care enough

by PlanetOblivion



Series: day to day [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Im too tired for tags, Not Beta Read, Trans Marinette Dupain-Cheng, no editing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 14:33:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20360107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlanetOblivion/pseuds/PlanetOblivion
Summary: I'm back with a nb Marinette with a dress





	anything's gender neutral if you don't care enough

When Marinette wore a dress for the first time in ages, they almost cried. It wasn't the dress's fault. No, the dress was perfect! It was a black dress, with neon green accents and trim, a flow-y skirt that ended just past their knees. Marinette made it themself so it had perfect measurements and they could feel the purposely weighted dress at all times.

The problem was that the image in the mirror didn't look like them. It looked like a girl with short hair trying to go out to the park. No matter what Marinette did or imagined, they couldn't get the thought out of their head. Was. . . Was this how people saw them? A girl with short getting through a tomboy phase?

They let out a harsh breath and brushed down the skirt. They promised themself that they'd wear the dress out to the park, and they will wear it out to the park, so help them.

At the park, they felt regretful. They were focusing too much on the dress. When Marinette saw their friend, they beamed and rushed over. Sliding down next to Alya, they asked, "So where to today?"

Alya smiled mischievously. "Well, Nino and I decided it would be fun if we all went to the new movie that's showing at the cinema this week."

"Oh," Marinette dragged out, nodding. "Which one?"

"The Hidden Eyes."

Marinette nearly choked on their own spit. "The Hidden Eyes? Like, the one that people say was al,ost rated R because of the gore? That The Hidden Eyes?"

"Yep," Alya said, leaning back. "Unless you don't want to...?"

"No, no, it's fine for me. Who else is coming?"

"Well, I thought it would be best to go in a small group. So there's me and you, then I invited Nino and Adrien," she said with a slight smirk.

"Wait, you invited Adrien," they gasped.

"Yeah, girl," the blogger replied. "You've been getting better at being around, I thought why not? And you won't even be doing that much. Just sitting near him and getting jumpscared by the movies."

They hid a wince at the nickname before asking, "When are they arriving?"

Alya just slid her eyes meaningfully over to the left and Marinette turned and saw the two boys walking towards them. They brushed down their skirt again. "Hey, Adrien!" they call out.

The model smiles. "Hey Marinette!" he greets.

The movie lived up to the rumors. Marinette wasn't terrified, but they did start looking behind them. One heart stopping moment though, was when Adrien startled and clung to their arm for a few moments before whispering a "sorry about that" and moving away. What was interesting was the characters.

Or, well. one of the characters. Jamie "Jets" Williams was explicitly nonbinary. Everyone used they/them pronouns, Jets themself makes several jokes about their identity, and even dropped some cold truth about transphobia against nonbinaries. It was. . . amazing.

Marinette face was smiling so much. Alya was ranting next to them, but Marinette was fairly certain two sets of ears would be enough. "Hey, Marinette," Adrien said in front of her. "Alya asked what you thought about Jets?"

Marinette jerked and looked at all of them, before shyly saying. "I like them. They're a bit laid back though."

Alya nodded in agreement. "I kinda think they made them nonbinary because of Ladybug."

There's a bit of a problem with that statement. Marinette opened her mouth to say something. But someine else's voice spoke up. "Or we can realise that nonbinaries existed before Ladybug? Good, not everyone who's nonbinary is Ladybug related.

"Clam down."


End file.
